The bitter truth
by angelhug
Summary: Sansa decides to talk to Lady Mormont.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Game of thrones, or a Song of Ice and Fire, or anything related. The owners are George R. R. Martin, and HBO.

Also, English is not my first language, so any mistakes, or lack of story flow, that you find please forgive me. And if you like the story or not please comment in a respectable manner. By the way if you would like for to continue the story please let me know.

Sansa was walking in the hallways of winterfell, a few days after coronation of her brother Jon, when she spotted Lady Mormont of bear Island, talking to the Maester. Since the coronation took part; many feelings were building inside of Sansa, and curiosity was one of them, she often wonder why Lady Mormont had chosen Jon as King of the North, and not her instead, being the true born child of Ned Stark, she felt, she could bring more to the plate than her brother Jon. And it was because of her that the Vale army had come when they were most need it. Sansa didn't hate her brother for taking the crown, but she was envious and hurt that she didn't get the recognition she deserved, but today she was gonna get her some of her curiosity sated. Sansa approached Lady Mormont and politely ask her if she could have a private word with her in the solar.

"Lady Mormont, I have been wondering since the coronation" Sansa said politely as they enter the solar " why did you chose Jon to be the king in the North instead of me, after all it would make more sense if I had being proclaimed Queen since I am the true child of Ned Stark? And let us not forget, it was because of me the the Vale came save us from a certain death."

"for many reasons, I sworn my allegiance to King Jon, but my question to you is, do you want to hear the truth or do you want to hear my answer cover with honey? And be warned if you choose the truth, you may not like it.

It will be bitter for you."

"well, I thank you, for your warning but be sure that I am a woman grow and I can handle the truth" Sansa angrily replied, wondering if that is how world view her as fragile Lady.

"Yes, the Vale may come to our moment of need, thanks to you, nobody can't deny that, but the reason I chose, and I feel the other lords also, Jon Snow as King of the North is because Jon Snow rode with our army into battle, he didn't stay behind, he led our soldiers, and aye…. The Vale did came, but it came only after the battle had begun, you may had your reasons to keep that secret, but had you chosen to share, maybe we could have save more lives."

Sansa was awestruck by the candor of Lady Mormont, "Lady Mormont, I know that I should have said something about the Vale army but I didn't know if they were going to help us, they came at the last moment, and I understand that Jon was with the army at the battlefield but that doesn't still explain why you chose him over me, not that I mind, but I would still like to know."

A Pensive lady Mormont answered "I was still being polite, but now I will tell you the truth, you may the true child and last child of Ned Stark, but that is what you still are a child no less, even if you are older than I, you are still a child because you hide what you really think or feel,you have truly never being in a position of leadership. And your brother Jon, is selfless to a fault and, like I said he may not have your father's name but he is Ned Stark reborn, something all the houses of the need to be reminded of."

"And you Lady Stark, are the the daughter of Ned Stark, but you spent much of the time in Kings Landing, that mayhap your judgement has become one of that of a southern Lady"

"No, my heart and mind has always being one of a Northern, even in Kingslanding" Sansa quickly replied.

"Not the way, you are always with Lord Baelish, as if you two are plotting something." Lady Mormont said leaving the solar quickly, but before she left she said "You know that there is this rumor that Lord Baelish was the one that lay the trap for your father to be captured by the Lannisters, and that even he was the one that put the knife in your father's neck"

And with that Lady Mormont left, leaving Sansa feeling as if someone had pushed her in a burning cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

All copyrights for Game of thrones/a song of ice and fire, belong to George R. R. Martin, HBO, and whoever else is receiving money from that.

Also again English is my second language. I apologize for any mistakes made, and if the story lacks flow.

Sansa had kept her distance from Lady Mormont, it wasn't an easy task, given the fact that she need to know more of how she came to hear the rumor involving his father and Lord Baelish. She also kept her distance from said man, the one thing that Sansa needed more than anything else, was composure in front of anyone and patience to dig out the truth. Keeping distance from Lady Mormont was an easy task given their age difference, many people would not question, why they didn't speak outside meetings. Baelish was something else, Sansa kept herself busy with tasks of running and restoring Winterfell, but after three days of avoiding him like the plague, she noticed Baelish, was getting impatient. Sansa knew of his importance with the Vale army in the wars to come, she knew that she had to keep his nasty obsession with her somewhat sated.

The only options Sansa had was to play the damsel in distress, confront him, or just flirt with him enough to just to give him some hope.

Sansa was in the kitchens taking Stock of the food, "it seems being the lady of winterfell becomes you, Lady Stark" Lord Baelish said coyly as he came in.

"You really think so my lord? I find that most of the time, I have no idea of what I am doing, I feel that if my mother had been alive, she would have done a better and faster job. Then of course she had more time being Lady of winterfell, but I must learn on the go…. By The way my Lord how do you find the cold of winterfell, a man like yourself that spend so much time in the capital, most find it absolutely dreadful?"

"Yes, indeed winter can be harsh, but it is nothing compared to the coldness of a woman one desires, as I witness that you have avoided me, my fair Lady as I don't know what crime have I committed to deserve such treatment, for I know you… you only have used Winterfell as an excuse to avoid me" Baelish said bitterly before even Sansa had a chance to use her excuse.

"I know that I have avoided you, Lord Baelish, but I do beg for your forgiveness, but I had much to think" Sansa replied, selecting her words carefully, "I have been thinking about my future as the Lady of Winterfell, as well considering your proposal, Lord Baelish, as you well know something of that nature is not to be taken lightly," Sansa said as she was leaving the kitchens "also I need to think about my brother Jon, he needs me by his side, he is a good leader in the battlefield, but he was not trained for the politics of men. Should I pick you and the iron throne, I am sure Jon would be respectful and a step aside, but you have to remember that is the place where all began, where I saw my father lose his head, where Joffrey and the Lannisters kept me their prisoner, I don't know if I could return there." Sansa could see that little speech had an effect on him, since she saw a little twinkle in his eyes as they reached the great hall.

"But you returned here, to Winterfell. The place where Ramsey did the most hideous things to you" Baelish said with flare, to which Sansa angrily though, thanks to you, but she kept her facade and replied "Yes, but Winterfell is home, here I was born and raised, the memories of my family outweigh everything else"

"Indeed I never thought about it, but one day you will have to remarry and leave this castle, as I don't see your half-brother leave this castle, or any northern Lord supporting you as Lady or Wardeness of the North, but you can raise from the ashes like phoenix and be Queen of Westeros and rule by my side. Once your half-brother Jon reveals his lack of understanding of how to rule, I doubt many of his Leige lords will stand behind, many will flock to someone else and I will be ready to give them what they truly want."

At this, Sansa was left stupefied, no words could be found to counter attack him, not because she desired the iron throne, but more for the audacity Baelish was showing, as if he no longer cared to hide his true intentions, after all they were in the great hall, where anyone could walk in or be overheard.

"And with all his talk of the Night King, the army of white walkers, I have no doubt that he has the Mad King diase" A sudden passion came to Sansa, that she couldn't even explain, to defend Jon "If my brother Jon says that The Night King is real and everything else that comes with him, I believe him. He is not Mad, even if he is wrong, don't you think is better to be prepared than sorry."

Baelish was about to argue back, when the doors of the great hall open to Sir Davis, came to request the presence of Sansa at Jon's solar. As Sansa left the great hall, the more sense made. Little finger was somehow responsible in everything that had happened since the death of her father, he had already confessed to her, his role on the death of Joffrey, of course it would be easier to play a part in her father's death, since after all he had been in love with her mother, and now he had transferred those feelings towards her, now she feared that she made a grave mistake, first trusting him and now given him some hope as she feared that he would do anything on his power to fast track his ascension to the iron throne. It was horrible to admit but Lady Mormont mayhap be right about her, Sansa needed a lot of growing up to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder everyone, I do not own Game of thrones.

Game of thrones and the book series are the property of George R. R. Martin, and of HBO.

Also English is not my first language and if you find any mistakes or lack of flow in the story, please let me know and I apologize for any mistakes.

Sansa was running as fast as soon she could, trying to catch up Jon, she had only mere moments ago, told him of her suspicion regarding Petyr Baelish involving in their father's death. The moment Sansa told him, Jon set out to kill him. She tried to hold on unto Jon, to convince him that they needed to be smart, prudent and most importantly gather evidence or witnesses, in order to kill him and get the support of the Vale.

But Jon had none of it, "You mean give him a fair trial, like he did with our father...or just as when he sold you to the damn Boltons!...No! I will kill him now" and with that he left, so fast, Sansa couldn't blame him for his reaction, but she couldn't let him commit such mistake, so she went after him.

Sansa ran as fast as she could, and when Sansa finally caught up with Jon, Baelish already had the upper hand, Baelish already had Jon at his knees with a blade on his neck and before Sansa could react Baelish slit Jon's throat. A pool of blood came out of Jon's neck, slowly reaching Sansa's boots; and with a malicious glint, Baelish said " See little dove, this is what happens, when anyone tries to cross me."

"Not Jon! Not Jon!" Sansa could only scream, she turned around only to find Ramsay Bolton standing next to her.

"hush, hush, my lady, I will make sure that your brother's body won't go to waste, I will feed him to my hounds" Ramsay said.

"Jon!" Sansa woke up screaming, before she could settle in to where she was, Jon came into her chambers, bursting the door open. Tears were leaving Sansa's eyes like water falls, Jon could only hold her and tell her that she was safe with him.

"I know that I am safe with you, but there things in my head that you can't even protect me from."

"I know" Jon replied "But anytime you need to talk about whatever you need, I am there for you, no matter the time, you can talk to me, okay? So what did you dreamt tonight?"

Sansa was not ready to tell him the truth, for fear that her dream may become a reality, so she lied and told him that she dreamed that Jon died on the battlefield at the hands of Ramsay Bolton, she didn't know if Jon bought it or not but he didn't ask more question, Sansa knew that if he didn't ask for more, about her dreams and the way she was acting the last few days was because she knew that Jon was gentleman, and would pressure her for answers. Something she both loved and hated from Jon, because he was not only like that with her, he was a gentleman with everyone.


End file.
